


Мой маленький монстр

by KimKanejae



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat 2020, Slice of Life, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Кто же знал, что песня их юнита так повлияет на них самих в жизни.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020





	Мой маленький монстр

Когда им сказали, что у них будет юнит, Сыльги обрадовалась — ей всегда хотелось выпустить что-то — хотя бы сингл, — вместе с Джухён — вдвоём, — а тут целый мини-альбом. И если бы она не знала Джухён, как саму себя, то, глядя на её выражение лица, сказала бы, что той эта новость не очень-то и понравилась. Но уже по пути в общежитие Джухён с горящими глазами мечтательно размышляла об их концепте, кутаясь в объятия Сыльги и то и дело спрашивая её мнение.

Как оказалось в итоге, концепт им идеально подходил. И сначала они обе кидались друг в друга шутками, где _монстром_ были они по очереди, но потом к ним на танцевальную практику пришла Йерим, авторитетно заявив, что _монстры_ они обе. Спустя некоторое время им пришлось с этим согласиться, хотя первое время обе в унисон говорили, что это лишь образ концепта ради.

Кто же знал, что эта песня так повлияет на них самих в жизни.

Нельзя сказать, что их отношения за столько лет зашли в тупик и изжили себя, нет — Сыльги всё так же чувственно, как в первый раз после признания, обнимала Джухён, в то время, как та смотрела на неё с таким восторгом, с которым обычно дети наблюдают за бескрайним звёздным небом. Порой их взаимопониманию даже завидовали — для того, чтобы увидеть, что у другой на душе, достаточно было лишь взглянуть на её лицо, и тут же всё становилось ясно. Они были олицетворением нежности, уважения и любви у других участниц группы (и некоторых сонбэ и донсенов тоже).

Однако, после начала подготовки к дебюту как юнита, когда Сыльги увидела _такую_ Джухён, то сразу подумала, что, не встречайся они несколько лет, она встала бы перед ней на колени и в собственных ладонях вручила бы своё сердце, душу и жизнь. Не колеблясь ни секунды и принимая полное поражение, вверяясь целиком и полностью только Джухён.

Конечно же, Джухён это поняла сразу, если судить по её хитрой ухмылке и брошенной вскользь фразе, когда Сыльги обхватывала её за шею и придерживала, не давая той упасть, во время танца. Ухмылке, тут же смутившей Сыльги, и фразе, заставившей сбиться со счёта.

 _Тебе бы пошла роль подчинённой, Сыльги-я. Давай как-нибудь попробуем?_ — до конца дня звучало набатом в голове, будоража кровь. Чувство предвкушения не покидало Сыльги ни на мгновение, а в мыслях вертелось: «Да ты и есть самый настоящий монстр. Мой маленький монстр.»


End file.
